


Parecidos razonables

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos están viendo la tele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parecidos razonables

El aburrimiento es devastador, y los chicos están viendo unas repeticiones de "Embrujadas" de la tercera temporada o 4, en la casa de Bobby.

Sam: Tú serias Piper, Dean.

Dean: de que hablas, Loco.

Sam: ¡que serias Piper!, si esto fueran una serie de chicas embrujadas, tu serías Piper.

Dean: ¿Por qué, Piper?

Adam: POr la mania que tienes de tratar de cuidar a tu familia, y que eres el mayor de los tres.

Dean: Entonces, Sam tu serias Phibbi ( o como se escriba), la estuvo casada con un demonio.

Bobby: Pues yo me pido ser "el libro de la sombra" que todo lo sabe sobre la magia.

Todos: Tú serias la abuela o la madre de las hermanas.

ADam: Castiel, seria Leo, "el guia Blanca" de las hermanas, y....

Dean: Tú serias Paige, la hermana bastarda...

Castiel: ¿leo se cuidaba a las hermanas?

Dean: y tambien tenía la horrible, mania desaparecer.

Sam;: y sobre todo Leo estaba enamorado de Piper, así:

Dean: Pues nada, es mejor que veamos otra serie.

Sam: y Piper estaba enamorada de Leo y su amor era prohibido.

Castiel: ¿Sam, para qué me cuentas eso? (tanto, bobby, Sam, Adam, señalaron a Dean con la cabeza, pero muy mal disimulados).

Bobby: Castiel, dado que Dean no se atreve a dar el primer paso es que lo des tú.

Dean: Castiel, no le hagas caso, están locos, y esta serie lo han convertidos agilipollados perdidos.d

SaM: y me acabó de acordar que Piper y leo se casaron. (Castiel se le ilumino la mirada, y perdio el miedo, y desapareció, para volver aparecer al lado de Dean, y acabó besando a Dean, mientras los otros tres, estaban a punto, uno grabar la escena con el móvil, Sam, se quería arrancar los ojos con un tenedor).

Bobby: a un Hotel, chicos, (Dean trato de separarse de Castiel, mejor dicho puso poco empeño en la labor, pues permitia que el angelito con cara de no romper un plato, le metiera mano.)

Todos: a un Hotel, que queremos ver Embrujadas y no una peli porno gay.

Dean/castiel desaparecieron, mientras que los otros tres, seguían viendo embrujadas.


End file.
